Leave out all the rest
by Linkle
Summary: Así que, si me preguntas, quiero que sepas… Cuando mi hora llegue, olvida lo malo que he hecho. Ayúdame a dejar razones para ser recordado. No me guardes rencor, y cuando te sientas vacía. Mantenme en tu memoria. Deja todo lo demás. . . . Mi portada es de un cómic de Feri-san (Ferisae). Todo los créditos de la imagen a ella. Mis respetos y gratitud. -Editada y resubida-


Una de mis canciones favoritas es Leave Out All The Rest de la famosa banda de rock estadounidense Linkin Park. Su letra es llegadora y bastante triste, es por eso que me inspiré en esa canción para escribir este one shot.

* * *

LIVE OUT ALL THE REST (Songfic)

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?

Soñé que estaba perdido  
tú estabas tan asustada,  
pero nadie escuchaba,  
porque a nadie más le importaba.

Despues de mi sueño,  
desperté con este miedo,  
¿qué dejaré atrás cuándo haya terminado aquí?

 **-0-0-0-**

 _Estaba sobre la fría y cruda tierra, ella me sostenía entre sus brazos…_

 _-Link, por favor amor… ¡resiste! Los paramédicos no tardarán más…- Escuchaba su voz a lo lejos._

 _No me podía mover. No podía hablar. No sentía ninguna de mis extremidades. Solo veía su figura un tanto borrosa._

 _-Link, ¡por favor!- Volví escuchar ahora mucho más bajo._

 _-No me dejes sola…. ¡NO ME ABANDONES! - Gritó finalmente entre lágrimas amargas._

 _Me moría, la estaba abandonando..._

Desperté dando un leve salto en la cama. Sentía el sudor frío resbalando por mi frente mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Mire el reloj. 2:48 de la madrugada en unas 4 horas más tendría que irme a trabajar. Necesitaba volver a dormir aunque eso significara tener otra pesadilla… otra pesadilla tan real…

Cambié la dirección de mi vista hacia la joven que dormía a mi lado. Zelda, mi prometida, quien dormía plácidamente. Suspiré y me levanté de la cama. Me dirigí al baño. Abrí la llave del lavabo y enjuagué un poco mi rostro tratando de que aquel pensamiento se fuera por el drenaje en conjunto con el agua. Me mire al espejo, mis ojos estaban algo rojizos, había llorado entre sueños, pero es que…  
¡Diosas! se había sentido tan real.

Volví a echarme agua y sequé mi cara con una toalla. Regresé a la cama y me acosté.

Zelda se giró hacia mí.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?- Me miró con sus bellos y azulados ojos, unos rebeldes mechones castaños resbalaban por su fina y blanca mejilla.

-Sí- le susurré débilmente.

Ella me miró inconforme con mi respuesta.

-Tuve una pesadilla, solo eso, nada más- La miré con una sonrisa.

La mirada que me dirigía denotaba preocupación y lo confirmaba el gesto de su rostro.  
Me acerqué a ella y le di un leve beso en la frente. Zelda me sonrió, se acurrucó en mi pecho y yo pasé mi mano por su espalda cubierta por un delicado camisón de dormir.

 **-0-0-0-**

So, if you're asking me I want you to know…

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind  
Some reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Así que, si me preguntas, quiero que sepas…

Cuando mi hora llegue, olvida lo malo que he hecho  
Ayúdame a dejar razones para ser recordado  
No me guardes rencor, y cuando te sientas vacía  
Mantenme en tu memoria  
Deja todo lo demás

Deja todo lo demás

 **-0-0-0-**

Estaba terminando de arreglarme mi uniforme, tenía que estar allá a las 7 de la mañana, a esa hora comenzaba mi turno.

Bajé las escaleras, mientras escuchaba el sonido de las cazuelas y demás trastes. Entré a la cocina y encontré a Zelda, con su larga cabellera castaña suelta y su camisón puesto, revolviendo unos huevos alegremente mientras tarareaba una canción. Me acerqué a ella sigilosamente y la abracé por detrás, inhalando el perfume natural de su piel combinado con aroma de su cabello; frutas rojas de los árboles del Bosque de Farone.

-Que hermosa amaneciste hoy- Le susurré en el oído. Ella dio un leve saltito y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para girarse hacia mí.

Tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Se acercó a besarme levemente los labios.

-Tú te ves siempre hermoso, mi oficial de policía- Dijo mientas me veía coquetamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Hermoso? - Le pregunté haciéndome el ofendido.

-Sí, ¿o quieres que te diga bonito? - Me contestó burlonamente mientras terminaba de batir el huevo y lo echaba a la cazuela para después agregarle la sal.

\- ¿Qué tal guapo? - Le seguí el juego.

\- ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en sexy? - terminó ella en risas.

-Bien, es un rango más alto, supongo- Comenté uniéndome a sus risas.

Me sirvió el plato de comida con un jugo de naranja mientras ella se sentaba con una taza de café. Lavé mis manos y me senté frente a ella.

-Link…- La miré- ¿Quieres platicar conmigo sobre lo de anoche? -. También me miro y le dio un leve trago a su taza sin dejar de mirarme.

-Solo fue una pesadilla- Dije para evadir el tema. La verdad es que aquel sueño fue tan real…

Ella me miro y asintió. No me había creído, lo sabía, pero tampoco quería preocuparla por cosas que quizá eran resultado del estrés que conllevaba mi trabajo.

-Sabes que me preocupo por ti- Me contestó en tono dulce, después de haber tomado otro sorbo de su café- No es la primera vez que te levantas así Link…- Sí, no me había creído.

-De verdad amor, no tienes por qué alarmarte, sólo fue un mal sueño, uno donde disparaba el arma por error a una persona inocente…- Mentí.

Me sonrió. -Solo fue un mal sueño-. Dijo con su voz cálida para disminuir mí paranoia.

Y ya no insistió más. Me conoce perfectamente y sabe lo terco que soy.

Asentí y terminé mi desayuno.

 **-0-0-0-**

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I'm me  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you…

No tengas miedo de tomar mis latidos  
He compartido todo lo que hice  
Soy fuerte por fuera  
No del todo por dentro  
Nunca he sido perfecto, pero tampoco lo has sido tú

 **-0-0-0-**

Me dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad a toda velocidad pues hace unos instantes me habían comunicado acerca de un par de sujetos en una moto que habían sido vistos arrojando una bolsa sospechosa en el río que conduce al lago Hylia, así que se estaba llevando a cabo una persecución.

-Aquí, el oficial Link- Dije tomando la radio- Me dirijo hacia el periférico de la ciudad por la Avenida Farore…-

-Los sospechosos se dirigen hacia ti del lado contrario, en una moto tipo hylian modelo 3275 color azul, uno de ellos viste camisa azul rey y el otro un sweter rojo, haz una maniobra 97 en el siguiente retorno-.

-Los veo- Dije cortando a mi operadora.

Retorne en una vuelta "U". Y les cerré el paso. La moto freno rápidamente.

Uno de ellos comenzó a disparar alocadamente hacia todo lugar, hiriendo a varias personas y dañando unos cuantos autos.

Se escuchaban unas patrullas más cerca.

Salí de mi auto, una vez que ya había dejado de disparar.

\- ¡Alto! - Grité, apuntando con mi arma –Pongan las manos atrás de la cabeza- Les ordené.

Uno tiro la ametralladora y acató la orden tal como la di, el otro me dirigió una mirada seca y desafiante, aunque finalmente obedeció sin soltar el arma.

-Suelte el arma- Espeté.

Sonrió fríamente y la tiro.

Me acerque a ellos para ponerles las esposas, sin bajar la guardia. O al menos eso pensaba…

Sentí un dolor punzante en mi brazo.

Me detuve para volver a apuntarles con el arma y revisarme. Cuando me fijé, tenía una navaja enterrada en mi piel. ¿Cómo rayos…?

Ambos aprovecharon para coger sus armas de nuevo y volvieron a disparar. Corrí y me refugié en el auto. Se volvieron a subir a la motocicleta pero disparé antes de que arrancaran. Dándole al de la camisa azul justo en la cabeza. Matándole al instante…

Me acerque a el cuerpo inerte mientras veía como el otro sospechoso escapaba, dirigiéndome una mirada extraña. Una mirada que me dejó helado hasta los huesos.

Una mirada de venganza.

Llame a la ambulancia.

-Aquí el Oficial Link, necesito una ambulancia en la Avenida de Farore a la altura del Centro Cultural de Hyrule. Uno de los sospechosos a fallecido y el otro se ha dado a la fuga hacia el Norte-

-Enseguida llega la ambulancia, la patrulla 24 y la 678 van a tu ubicación- Me contestó la operadora.

 _ **Zelda**_

1:46 de la tarde.

Me dirigía hacia el médico.

Bueno, la verdad es que no era una cita cualquiera.

Hace unos días tenía un gran malestar en el estómago. También tenía mareos y múltiples antojos… bastante extraños. Así que saqué una cita con mi médico, esperando que me diera la noticia que he estado esperando.

 **-0-0-0-**

So, if you're asking me I want you to know…

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind  
Some reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Así que si me preguntas, quiero que sepas…

Cuando mi hora llegue, olvida lo malo que he hecho  
Ayúdame a dejar razones para ser recordado  
No me guardes rencor, y cuando te sientas vacía  
Mantenme en tu memoria  
Deja todo lo demás

Deja todo lo demás

 **-0-0-0-**

 _ **Link**_

Estaba en una ambulancia de camino a la jefatura.

-Link, debes de tener más cuidado y esperar refuerzos- Dijo Midna, mi jefa, quien ayudaba a la enfermera a vendarme la herida.

-Se escaparían Midna, además el tipo hizo algo de magia, pues no se movió ni un centímetro, y de pronto tenía la navaja enterrada- Contesté fastidiado.

-Listo- Dijo la enfermera interrumpiendo nuestra "platica".- No haga demasiado esfuerzo con este brazo ya que, aunque la herida no es muy profunda, puede volverse a abrir y volver a sangrar-. Prosiguió la enfermera y yo asentí.

-Llegamos- Comenté.

Todos bajamos.

-Lo mejor será que te tomes el resto del día Link- Comentó Midna mirándome seriamente.

-Estoy bien…- rodeé mis ojos. De verdad lo mío no era nada grave, más lo era el haber dejado ir al otro sujeto.

La mirada fría de aquel sujeto volvió a mi cabeza. La Twili continuó su comentario. Sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No te estoy pidiendo opinión Link, te tomarás el día… es una orden- Se cruzó de brazos. Poniendo fin a la discusión.

Me encogí de hombros. A pesar de ser uno de los rangos más altos, Midna seguía siendo mi jefa.

-Entendido- Conteste.

-Cuídate y salúdame a Zelda. Te veo mañana a las setecientas Link- Y se adentró en el edificio.

Me dirigí a mi auto. Lo puse en marcha para ponerme rumbo a mi hogar.

Tenía en mente que Zelda se preocuparía por la herida, pero… son gajes de oficio. Seguro dirá que soy un tonto, luego que me ama y no me quiere perder.

Sonreí al recordar aquella vez que tuve una herida en la pierna. Me gustaba que se preocupara por mí. Ella al verme lloró y me dijo que era un idiota, descuidado. Que no me quería…. Perder.

Recordé el sueño de esta madrugada. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Llegué y estacioné mi auto afuera. Bajé de éste y me dirigí a abrir el portón de la casa, cuando comienzo a escuchar gritos.

Y todo paso rápido.

El ruido de una moto. Disparos. Gente gritando aterrorizada. Y ese tipo escapando… ese miserable.

Aquel tipo de la persecución.

Me miró de nuevo pero con una cara de triunfador.

Cuando la moto desapareció me percaté de que las pocas personas me veían horrorizadas.

Me miré…

 **-0-0-0-**

Forgetting all the hurt  
Inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself

I can't be who you are

Olvidando todo el dolor interior  
que aprendiste a esconder tan bien  
Pretendiendo que alguien más  
puede venir a salvarme de mi mismo

No puedo ser quien tú eres

 **-0-0-0-**

Caí de rodillas al suelo, el aire me comenzó a faltar, un dolor agudo en mi estómago se hizo presente y me llevé mi mano a él.

Sangre saliendo incontrolablemente.

Me había disparado.

Mierda.

Termine en el suelo completamente. Tenía mi mano aún en mi estómago.

Comencé a escupir sangre.

Escuché unos gritos a lo lejos.

Zelda… mi preciosa Zelda.

- **0-0-0-**

So, if you're asking me I want you to know…

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind  
Some reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Así qué si me preguntas, quiero que sepas…

Cuando mi hora llegue, olvida lo malo que he hecho  
Ayúdame a dejar razones para ser recordado  
No me guardes rencor, y cuando te sientas vacía  
Mantenme en tu memoria  
Deja todo lo demás

Deja todo lo demás

- **0-0-0-**

 _ **Zelda**_

Una sonrisa se hacía presente en mi rostro, había recibido la mejor noticia de mi vida y estaba ansiosa por contársela a mi Link…

¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí?

Me pregunté al pasar entre la multitud. Cuando vi a alguien en el piso.

Afuera de nuestra casa.

Oh no…

¡LINK!

Comencé a aventar a la gente desesperadamente gritando su nombre una y otra vez.

Sentí como mi corazón se quebraba en mil y un pedazos.

Era él.

Tenía múltiples heridas de bala en su abdomen y escupía sangre.

Era él… MI LINK. Agonizaba frente mío.

\- ¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA! – Grité desesperada mientras me arrodillaba a su lado. Las lágrimas ya estaban inundando mis ojos y mejillas.

- **0-0-0-**

Forgetting all the hurt  
Inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are…

Olvidando todo el dolor interior  
que aprendiste a esconder tan bien  
Pretendiendo que alguien más  
puede venir a salvarme de mi mismo  
No puedo ser quien tú eres

No puedo ser quien tú eres…

- **0-0-0-**

-Link, amor por favor, resiste, la ambulancia pronto llegará- Dije acariciándole la mejilla.

Volvió a escupir sangre.

\- ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! - Grité nuevamente. Pero oía sólo murmullos y uno que otro chillido a cambio.

-Link, aguanta, no me dejes…- Su mirada se posó en la mía.

Su tez morena se había puesto pálida debido a la evidente falta de sangre, la cual formaba un charco a su alrededor… verlo ahí, indefenso, sufriendo…

Lloré con más fuerza.

-Zelda, perdóname…- Su mano tocó mi mejilla limpiando las lágrimas y dejando una mancha de sangre en ella. Yo automáticamente lleve mi mano hacia la suya –Perdóname por todas esas preocupaciones que te hacía pasar en las noches- Comenzó a toser fuertemente y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, como si hubiese corrido un maratón –Perdóname por todas las veces que te hice enojar, no quiero que llores Zelda, no quiero que sufras…- Hablaba con dificultad y entrecortadamente –Perdóname por dejarte sola, pero sobre todo…-Tomo aire, podía ver lagrimas bajando de su rostro –Perdóname por no haberte llevado al altar, no cumplí esa promesa… pero te aseguro que te amaré siempre…- Soltó un gemido de dolor – Y estaré a tu lado… cuidándote…- Su mirada se enfocó a la nada. Las ambulancias estaban cerca. Se escuchaban sus sirenas.

-Link, no mueras… por favor… tenemos que criar… a un pequeño ambos cielo, es…toy em…baraza..da- Susurré mientras más lagrimas caían.

Él cambio su rostro levemente. Se había vuelto entre triste y feliz.

-Prométeme que serás fuerte y saldrás a delante- dijo con bastante dificultad y apenas audible.

Su rostro estaba pálido, su mano, fría.

Respiraba lenta y entrecortadamente.

-Te…a…mo… Ze..lda…- Su mano cayó al suelo.

-No…no… por favor, ¡LINK!- Lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando su cuerpo... ya sin…

Vida.

Mi mundo se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Él y yo seriamos padres en 7 meses más.

-No puedo ser como tu Link… no podré ser fuerte y valiente…- Susurré mientras lo apretaba fuertemente en mis brazos. Los azotes de puertas de unos carros se hicieron presentes. Unos cuantos paramédicos llegaron a donde estábamos.

Le di un último beso.

Te amo Link.

* * *

Lo edité y volví a llorar. Lo edité escuchando la canción. Jamás me sentí tan unida o tan metida a un personaje. Es una experiencia tan genial.  
Gracias por tomarse la molestia de volver a leerme. Los amo.


End file.
